


El Sol, la Luna y la Tierra

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Neon Genesis Evangelion - Fusion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, And Daenerys will probably be Asuka, Drama, Humor, Jaime is Rei, Oberyn is Misato, Tyrion is Shinji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser introducido a aquella bestia de maquinaria, fue una experiencia perturbadora. "Me siento devorado. Me pregunto si al final de todo esto, me digerirá y me cagará fuera de él."</p><p>Para su sorpresa, una risa lo acompañó desde la cabina del EVA. "Sólo te masticará un poco. ¿Listo?"</p><p>La voz le perteneció al Capitán Oberyn Martell.</p><p>A.K.A. El AU/Crossover de Neon Génesis Evangelion/Game of Thrones que nadie pidió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sol, la Luna y la Tierra

 

 

 

> " _Mientras el Sol, La Luna y La Tierra existan...Todo estará bien_."
> 
> -Yui Ikari.

 

 

* * *

**[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lo hizo por Jaime.

Ver el cuerpo destrozado—la mano derecha mutilada—de su hermano mayor en la camilla, tuvo el efecto deseado por Tywin Lannister, y aunque Tyrion estaba consciente de estar siendo manipulado emocionalmente, ceder ante la presión fue la única alternativa. Jaime siempre lo había protegido de pequeños. Jaime había sido el único que lo había apoyado, el único que había actuado como familia.

Tyrion tenía que pagar su deuda.

Directo a las alturas, hacia el enorme ventanal donde su padre esperaba, Tyrion asintió. "¡Lo haré! Por los Siete, padre, deja a Jaime en paz."

Ser introducido a aquella bestia de maquinaria, fue una experiencia perturbadora. "Me siento devorado. Me pregunto si al final de todo esto, me digerirá y me cagará fuera de él."

Para su sorpresa, una risa lo acompañó desde la cabina del EVA. "Sólo te masticará un poco. ¿Listo?"

La voz le perteneció a Oberyn.

Capitán Oberyn Martell, había sido su presentación, al recoger a Tyrion del aeropuerto. El hombre de tendencias suicidas a la hora de conducir. "No. Pero, ¿a quién le importa? ¿Cuál es el plan, le disparo hasta que se muera y ya?" ¿Cómo Jaime hacía esto? ¿Cómo se había podido acostumbrar a esta jaula sofocante?

"…nunca había visto estas lecturas. El nivel de sincronización es del 100%." Se escuchó de uno de los comunicadores de la base principal, dirigido hacia el Capitán, más que al mismo piloto. Tyrion apretó sus puños alrededor de los controles que habían sido modelados a su cuerpo pequeño. Su corazón se aceleró su ritmo, y no supo por terror o por emoción. "A mí sí me importa. El plan es este: pelea como si tu vida dependiera de ello, Tyrion Lannister. Porque así será."

Tyrion lamió sus labios. Los discursos alentadores no eran el fuerte del Capitán, entonces.

El EVA fue escupido a la superficie por medio de los rieles subterráneos a una velocidad que le trajo retortijones a su estómago. Cuando su visor encontró nitidez entre la noche, Tyrion obtuvo su primer vistazo del enemigo.

El W.A.L.K.E.R. era una criatura salida de los sueños húmedos de Joss Whedon. Era un cuerpo humanoide de enormes proporciones, cubierto de armadura plateada, y con piel brillante, casi fluorescente, no tan disimilar a la nieve.

Y se miraba _enfadado_. Alrededor de la ciudad, la destrucción producida por el Walker dio idea de _cuánto_.

"Tyrion. Escúchame. Da un paso. Concéntrate en comenzar a caminar."

Caminar. Caminar. De acuerdo. Podía hacerlo.

Cuando las piernas del EVA parecieron derretirse bajo su comando, Tyrion gruñó. "O tal vez no."

"Tyrion, levántate. ¡Levántate ahora!"

Desde ahí, todo se fue a la mierda.

 

 

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

 

 

Ver al EVA 01 entrar en estado Berserk dejó helados a muchos de los trabajadores de la base de comando. Oberyn, sin embargo, sonrió.

- _Así que por esto, pediste por el muchacho._ Tywin nunca había hecho secreto su desprecio por su hijo menor ante los medios de comunicación. Todo Westeros especulaba sobre el tema, sobre las razones de tal resentimiento, escogiendo desde el tema del enanismo del muchacho, hasta los rumores de un posible amorío de Joanna Lannister, antes de morir dando a luz. Sin embargo, más raro aun, siempre había sido que Tyrion nunca había sido desheredado. Después de todo, ¿por qué no cortar el cáncer, antes de que terminara con todo, cierto?

No importaban cuantas putas salieran en los noticieros presumiendo que habían sido pagadas por el Enano. No importaba el derroche de dinero que Tyrion realizaba alrededor del mundo, en nombre de NERV.

Ahora, en este preciso momento, Oberyn comprendía _por qué_ : las mujerzuelas, el dinero, la mala reputación—no importarían a la larga—siempre y cuando de la vergüenza de su familia, Tywin pudiera extraer esta increíble fuente de poder.

Oberyn quedó perplejo antes los movimientos animalísticos, mortales, asesinos, con los que el EVA 01 danzó. No había consciencia en el arma humanoide. Sus ojos brillaban de manera antinatural. Sus manos eran garras de león despellejando la cubierta del W.A.L.K.E.R. De su quijada robótica, surgieron sonidos grotescos, gruñidos de un depredador.

No había comunicación con el piloto. No había control sobre el EVA.

Y al final de todo, no hubo salvación para el enemigo.

 

 

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

 

 

Cuando Tyrion abrió sus ojos, un techo estéril le recibió. Un techo desconocido.

Jaime estaba dormido en la silla cerca de su camilla.

Aunque Tyrion no recordó mucho de las razones que lo habían llevado a este lugar, las ganas de vomitar que le atacaron repentinamente, fueron imposibles de evitar.

Juró saborear sangre en los asquerosos fluidos.

 

 

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

 

 

No había muchos bares abiertos en Winterfell 3, pero Jaime conocía las guaridas que no hacían preguntas indiscretas.

Como el resto de la vida en este maldito país, sin embargo, la guarida se encontraba enterrada debajo de la civilización. Tyrion lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirte atascado en el fondo de la tierra, cuando la vida se encontraba arriba. Más que una cantina, el lugar pareció una caja de zapatos, invadía de humo de cigarro y el aroma de sexo.

Al ver la expresión suspicaz de Tyrion al entrar al establecimiento, Jaime se encogió de hombros. "Baelish tienen un negocio más amplio que el alcohol. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Cerveza, para comenzar."

Se acomodaron en la barra hecha de chatarra robada de las instalaciones de NERV, fingiendo que no escuchaban los gemidos risueños viniendo de las habitaciones retacadas en la parte trasero del establecimiento.

"No puedo recordar lo que hice."

Jaime le dio tragos a su botella de cerveza con la mano que le quedaba. No se atrevió a darle la cara, pesar del suplicio que Tyrion le manifestó con su rostro.

"¿Acaso eso ocurre seguido? ¿Te pasa a ti?"

Jaime suspiró. "Sólo cuando estoy desmayándome del dolor."

"Mírame."

Su hermano no lo hizo de inmediato. La baja iluminación hizo de la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, un bosquejo más intimidante. "Cumpliste con la misión. Aniquilaste al W.A.L.K.E.R. eficazmente."

Tyrion se ablandó un poco, al ver la aprobación en los ojos de Jaime. "Igual lo harás tú, la próxima vez que te subas a ese armatoste."

Sólo un silencio incomodo le prosiguió a sus alientos. Tyrion tuvo una mala espina. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tyrion." Jaime apartó la botella de su mano. Talló su frente antes de seguir. "Tengo un año piloteando el EVA 01. Nunca, pero nunca, he podido hacer lo que tú lograste en una noche."

"Tonterías."

"Incluso con dos manos, nunca he alcanzado más allá del 75 % de sincronía—"

"¿Qué diantres estás diciendo? ¿Quieres que me disculpe? Bien, ¡lo siento, no te preocupes tanto! No volveré a subirme a tu juguete—"

"No pilotearé más."

La sangre de Tyrion se congeló.

"Es claro para mí, que el EVA 01 nunca me perteneció. No fue hecho para mí."

Tyrion comenzó a reír incrédulamente. "No me escuchaste bien: No volveré a subirme a esa cosa—"

"–me convertiré en piloto de emergencia, pero le he informado a nuestro padre de mi decisión de ejercer en el departamento de Seguridad—"

"—fue horrible, desde el estúpido uniforme de goma en el que tuve que meterte, hasta esa horrible sustancia que me obligaron a ingerir—No. ¡No lo haré de nuevo, Jaime!"

"Tendrás que hacerlo. Cersei es aún más incompatible con el EVA que yo. Casi muere la última ocasión que intentó pelear dentro de él."

"Yo también." Tyrion gruñó, acercando su cuerpo hacia Jaime, estirando su rostro para respingarle directo en la cara. "Yo también estuve a punto de morir, hermano. Y porque _tú_ lo estuviste, fue que acepté la primera vez. _Por ti_."

"Ahora tendrás que hacerlo por todos nosotros." El azul en la mirada de su hermano se profundizó hasta ser negro. "Por tu propio pellejo, porque lo único que nos detiene de ser pulverizados por los Walkers es el EVA 01. No tenemos otra forma de sobrevivir. NERV apenas está en negociaciones para agrandar la cantidad de Unidades de Combate. Mientras tanto, sólo tenemos al EVA 01. Sólo tenemos a un piloto."

Tyrion respiró hondo. Cerró sus ojos. Desde que había despertado había percibido un hoyo negro en su mente, un hoyo que rugía, y murmuraba. Tyrion le tenía terror, porque sabía que aquel rincón oscuro estaba guardando secretos que le cambiarían la perspectiva. "¿Estás dispuesto a confiar en alguien como yo? ¿En serio quieres dejar el destino de la humanidad en mis manos, Jaime? Piénsalo dos, no, hasta diez veces, antes de contestar."

Hubo una pausa, donde la música de la cantina, y el humo de cigarro, fueron los únicos protagonistas. De la parte trasera, los gemidos habían cesado.

Finalmente, Jaime tomó el mentón de su hermano menor. Suavemente, besó la corona de cabellos alborotados de su cabeza. "No necesito hacerlo." El hombre apretó el hombro de Tyrion. "Imagina la cara de Cersei cuando se entere."

Jaime pareció tener intenciones alternativas a acompañarlo, puesto que minutos después, su hermano pareció perderse en las sombras de las cabinas de la cantina.

Tyrion estaba por bajarse de la barra del bar, cuando una orden ajena llegó, desde su espalda.

"Dos cervezas más."

Cuando Tyrion miró una de las botellas pedidas acomodarse a su lado, levantó su mirada.

Oberyn se empinó la bebida. Luego, le sonrió con labios húmedos a alcohol. Cuando tomó el lugar de Jaime, Tyrion inhaló sexo puro viniendo de su persona. "Felicitaciones en tu victoria."

"¿Miró todo, Capitán?"

Oberyn asintió. "No será fácilmente olvidado, debo admitir. Fue… espectacular."

"Tal vez si pudiera recordarlo—"

"Puedo mostrártelo. Todo está grabado." El Comandante cruzó sus piernas, torciendo su cuerpo en dirección del enano. "Hiciste un buen trabajo. Deja de lucir tan preocupado y festeja."

Tyrion no se había dado cuenta de que tanto había necesitado escuchar aquel consuelo, hasta que las cuerdas invisibles en su esternón se rompieron. Pudo respirar mejor. Levantó su botella hasta hacer _click_ con la de Martell. Ambos tomaron al unísono.

"Usted fue un piloto, también, ¿cierto?"

"Sip." Dientes resplandecieron ante la sonrisa diabólica que el Capitan le dio. "Y no me llames de 'usted.' Me hace sentir viejo."

" _Eres_ viejo."

Oberyn resopló por sus narices. "Así que tu lengua larga, compensa tu estatura."

Tyrion sonrió con encanto automático, sus entrañas tibias con alcohol. "No sólo mi lengua."

Aquellos ojos oscuros lo barrieron de pies a cabeza. Tyrion se estremeció. Había estado bromeando, pero sentir el análisis profundo de alguien como Martell, calentó su sangre. Oberyn era extravagante hasta en su acento, totalmente diferentes a todo lo que Tyrion había encontrado en Winterfell y Casterly Rock. Su piel oliva hablaba de un sabor distinto. Su seguridad, su sensualidad natural, resultaba refrescante.

Oberyn Martell intrigaba a un Lannister, ¿quién lo diría?

"¿Sabes? Si aceptas ser piloto oficialmente, estarías a mi mando."

Tyrion parpadeó. "¿Oh?"

El brazo izquierdo de Oberyn se estiró para cubrir los hombros de Tyrion. "No es bien mirado que un Comandante quiera hacer con su protegido lo que estoy imaginando."

Tyrion rio. "Bueno… Puedo hacerlo oficial hasta mañana."

 

 

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**[+][+]**

**[+]**


End file.
